


Indulge

by shards_of_divinity



Series: Interwoven [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Breathplay, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Rimming, Slice of Life, Venom hates kale, all of the affection, but will smash some pork egg rolls, slightly if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shards_of_divinity/pseuds/shards_of_divinity
Summary: It’s overwhelming and Eddie is almost giddy that he’s coming to this realization on a Friday evening standing naked and still dripping wet in the middle their bathroom after getting caught in the rain: that he's in love with Venom...and that feeling is more than returned.(In which Eddie and his symbiote relax after work on a Friday evening and explore each other)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> (Updated 12/18/18 to correct my formatting that was lost when I uploaded. Yay for bold text!)  
> I adored the movie and have been writing away at this for over a month and this story is still evolving.  
> (On TumblrI'm shards-of-divinity there too.)

Eddie punches in a five-star review for his driver as he rushes out of the car in the increasingly heavy rain. Happiness at a long work-week finally ending combined with Venom’s enthusiasm making him smile as he slots the key into the lock to open the door, before making his way upstairs until they reach the apartment and head inside.

He shrugs off his work bag before setting down his mail. “We made it to the weekend!” and Venom emerges from their place settled around his neck and shoulders.

 

 **“Finally,”** Venom says, grinning back and flowing forward to bump their foreheads together. Eddie swipes playfully at him, and Venom twines around him before helping him shrug out of his jacket. Tendrils place the jacket over one of the chairs at their small dining room table before sinking back under Eddie’s skin and they both pause to take in their new place.

 

They have only been here two weeks and it’s cozy and it’s still setting in that it’s _theirs_. The new apartment isn’t much bigger than the old one, but now it’s truly a one bedroom with windows that make it bright and airy. There’s even a window seat in the bay window that’s large enough for them to sit in (and climb back through after a midnight stroll). There are well preserved wood floors that go throughout except the kitchen and bathroom, and a kitchen with appliances, including an actual oven much to Venom’s delight.

 

“ **More space to cook more tater tots, Eddie,”** Venom says and gently takes control to move them both towards the fridge.

 

“Yeah, yeah. We’ve been good this week about cooking. Kinda,” Eddie says, thinking of the other night stumbling upon something beyond just tater tots and chocolate in an alley for Venom to properly feed. Just the memory of the shared feeling of satisfaction and the _power_ that cascades over them both when they become Venom is enough to make Eddie’s mouth water and Venom growl softly and Eddie scrubs a hand over his face. “How about we stay in, yeah? Treat ourselves to something we both like.”

 

**“Hm, and what would that be, Eddie?”**

 

“We’ve been working hard last couple of weeks. Movin’. Buying new things for our place. Getting back into the swing of things with work. We deserve something nice. Indulge ourselves a bit, ya know?”

 

A shiver goes through Eddie and he makes quick work of the buttons on his shirt before also stepping out of his heavy and damp jeans. He hates riding the motorcycle in the rain and it poured nearly all afternoon, so they rode the trolley most of the way home. They missed the worst of the rain but all Eddie wants now is warm, freshly dried sheets, hot food, and maybe even a long soak in the bath tub that he’s yet to fully enjoy.

 

“We haven’t used the new tub yet, V,” Eddie observes as he continues to get out of his undershirt and boxer briefs, looking around absently for the basket he thinks he left near the washer. “We can wind down, order some food, just enjoy ourselves.”

 

Venom’s interest spreads and he combs through memories of hot tubs and baths Eddie has rarely indulged in before, but that dulls into annoyance as thoughts of folding clothes and _chores_ start to fill Eddie’s mind.

 

 **We are hungry now. Laundry can wait,** an impatient voice growls and Eddie’s laughter fills the apartment as he pulls the remaining sheets out of the dryer into the basket.

 

“Normally I’d agree with you, but we’re spoiling ourselves tonight and this is part of it. Work before, play, my friend; you’ll see.”

 

There’s no shame now as Eddie walks through his apartment naked to continue the laundry he should have finished before he even left for work. but he had to take advantage of Venom letting him sleep past dawn for once. At this point, Venom has seen almost every potentially embarrassing act he could possibly achieve (save one), and they don’t feel like two roommates that barely know each other carefully sharing a very tight space anymore.

 

 **We’re sure there are many more embarrassing things you could do for our amusement,** Venom teases as Eddie starts his bedsheets on their drying cycle, and moves across the apartment to the bathroom with a handful of finished towels. **Like this morning.**

 

“Ass. You could’ve told me I buttoned my shirt wrong _before_ we got all the way to work and walked up to the office for my meeting with the boss.”

 

Venom laughs and Eddie shudders at the sound. **If you would let me be your clothing that would never happen, Eddie. We look much better as well, maybe that will help you impress them more and get more viewers.**

 

Eddie scoffs and watches absently in the mirror over the sink as Venom spreads over his shoulders and torso in a very good replica of the button-down he wore earlier today.

 

“I’m so lucky; a voice that talks too loud in my head and is fashion forward,” he snarks back, and the shirt that is currently Venom tightens all around him and a growl sounds loudly in his head. Eddie laughs and feels an answering reluctant fondness in response. He slowly runs his hand over his chest and when he looks at his reflection again Venom’s head is floating over his shoulder and watching his hand continue to travel down. Eddie clears his throat and busies himself with putting towels away again and Venom tightens his hold before sinking back into his skin.

 

He tries not to spend too much time thinking about how Venom’s innocent or curious touches affect him. It’s not Venom’s fault that Eddie is more than a bit touch starved. Other than the occasional friendly shoulder clap from a coworker, or a goodbye hug from Dan or Anne after he’s visited no one touches Eddie the way he’s missed.

 

But no one has ever touched him like Venom does.

 

Eddie pours the ‘Soothing Serenity” essential oils he got as a housewarming (apartment warming?) gift from Dan and Annie not too long after he moved all the way in. It hits the water and the smell combined with the heat from the water is amazing and he lets his mind wander as the steam rises lazily into the air.

 

The bath triggers a memory of the hotel he took Anne to on their second anniversary and the eve of their engagement. This tub is much smaller but he can remember Anne’s surprised laugh when they walked into the room and her almost immediately pulling him over to it and pulling off their clothes after their long drive to their hotel. They’d cuddled and enjoyed the jacuzzi and it though that was a happy time, Eddie feels glad that the memories don’t make him ache with sadness anymore.

 

Large hands slowly travel up Eddie’s arms and rest on his shoulders, squeezing them and Eddie jerks in surprise from his thoughts. The tub is nearly full, too full, a tendril has already turned off both taps before coming back to twine around Eddie’s arm.

 

 **Come on, Eddie,** Venom says and there’s an undercurrent of excitement in that rumbling voice. Eddie smiles and Venom extends limbs to help him step into the water. It’s just this side of comfortablely hot but Eddie pushes past the heat and fully steps into the water.

 

Eddie sinks slowly into the tun, a groan of bliss echoing around the small room as he spreads completely out under the frothy foam. As he acclimates to the temperate he can feel Venom unfurling from his favorite spot curled inside of his ribs to branch out just under the surface of his skin.

 

 **This feels wonderful, Eddie,** Venom says, and Eddie opens an eye to watch a couple of tendrils flick curiously at the bubbles in the floating on the surface. The tub is just deep enough that Eddie is slightly buoyant, and he bobs in the water as Venom emerges more to experience taking a bath firsthand. **When our food arrives, we should just eat it here,** Venom says, his head coming to nuzzle under Eddie’s chin.

 

Eddie gently combs his fingers through Venom, smiling at the familiar buzzing feeling whenever he does so; the combined feeling of Venom’s pleasure and joy at the touch, and just the slick and indescribable feeling of Venom as as whole. “What if I drop the food? We’ll basically be swimming in soup, bud,” he jokes.

 

 **I’d never let us drop anything. Our reflexes are superior to a mere humans, and we would never waste food!** Venom seems to like the feel of Eddie’s stubble as he lets out a soft purr-like rumble before settling against his collarbone. Some of tendrils that were exploring the bubbles alternate between floating next to Eddie and the rest squeeze his upper arms and around his middle lightly in Venom’s version of a hug.

 

It’s so soothing, and Eddie lets his head rest on the cool tile behind him. It’s not the most comfortable thing and he wishes for a tub backrest. A moment later there’s the sensation of Venom flowing from his body and Eddie gasps as a large arm pulls him back to rest against a smooth, muscled form.

 

 **“Eddie,”** Venom murmurs, as soft as Eddie’s ever heard him, and a large hand spans nearly all of his rib cage to hold him in place when Eddie involuntarily moves forward in surprise. Eddie’s heart is pounding and Venom’s palm rests there before lightly trailing his claws along his collarbone.

 

**“Relax. This was your idea after all.”**

 

“D-damn right it was.” He makes himself relax by degrees, it’s only his other after all. How was this any different than standing naked in the main room doing laundry? Or showering every day together?

 

A half hysterical laugh barks out of him to echo around the small space and Eddie closes his eye and he goes for broke; letting his muscles go limp and letting his head rest on Venom’s shoulder. He feels surrounded, safe, and so warm and good. His body aches and Eddie feels content and buzzing with something that he’s been craving to explore for the past few weeks but he’s not quite brave enough to cross that line.

 

**“You’re thinking too much. You’re mine and we’ve got you. Got us.”**

 

Every time Venom says that or calls Eddie _his_ it’s so possessive. Shouldn’t make him feel...whatever it is he feels in this very moment but he’ll panick or think about it later. Eddie reaches up to put his hand over Venom’s that’s still resting on his chest; grounding him.

 

“Yeah, V. You always do.”

 

Admitting that feels like a weight is lifted from his shoulders and Venom’s delight and possessiveness comb through his brain and Eddie feels himself just sink into that swirl of emotions and let go. Here he can float and drift with Venom with only the faint sound of shiting water around him. He’s been running ever since he decided to work with the Network again with new assignments, wrapping up on exposing the Life Foundation and it’s last remaining staff that truly supported Drake. There’s no one here in their apartment constantly asking question after question about his involvement or how he was able to return, or how he was able to get so much detail about Drake and his subjects.

 

There’s nothing here but them and he doesn’t want it to end or to think beyond this one moment.

 

Sitting like this makes Eddie feel small which he’s still getting used to. He tries to keep his mind off of how basically sitting in Venom’s lap makes his body want to react. He’s reminded of how much power Venom has and a shivers at the thought of that potential used in other ways...

 

The water soon growls tepid, and Venom withdraws back inside of Eddie, but not before reaching out to his phone which is sitting on his folded towels on top of the closed toilet seat. Their annoyance when they draw the phone closer to view the screen makes Eddie rolls his eyes. **Only twenty five minutes have passed and we are getting cold.**

 

“Might as well get out of here before we turn into prunes,” Eddie says as he carefully stands from the overly-full tub, trying not to slosh water over the rim. He can feel Venom’s curiosity at the phrase even as he hands Eddie a fluffy towel to dry off with, before delving into Eddie’s memories of the fruit and Eddie feel control of his hands gently taken to turn the palm up for inspection.

 

 **An interesting phenomenon, the way the skin adjusts to water,** Venom says as he threads himself through Eddie’s slightly pruney fingers. **As for the actual fruit** **we will never eat those, Eddie. Our digestion system is functioning better than it ever has.**

 

There’s nothing really to say to that, and Eddie brings his hand to his mouth to press a lingering kiss to Venom’s coils. The warm feeling of contentment and a bit of awe bursts along their connection as Venom playfully nibbles Eddie’s wrinkled fingers in return before stretching upwards so their faces are level with each other.

 

Eddie’s forehead crinkles the longer Venom watches him without moving and his cheeks feel warm. He’s been more free with his touches lately, and there’s obviously what the shared in the bath to mull over, and Venom initiates on his own touches as well but the kiss was impulsive and new.

 

“That ok?” he asks in a rare shows of being nervous. Sometimes it hits him how easy it is to just be affectionate with Venom after such as short time. It’s only been a bit over a month but the feeling of being together with this other being, _his_ other, just feels so natural in a way that he’s never felt with anyone ever before.

 

It makes sense of course; how many people could say they have a being inside of them that can constantly heal them, sense their thoughts, talk with them and exist with them every day and night without ceasing? It’s no longer a push and pull and desperate fight for survival or dominance but a mutual and beneficial existence. There’s no more fear but a feeling of completeness and even being content.

 

Venom’s mouth stretches into a wider grin and that tongue traces along the edge of Eddie’s stubble. That break’s his trail of thought and Eddie groans loudly and swats at Venom who dances out of the way before sinking back under his skin. Beneath the amusement at Edde’s expense there’s a small hint of trepidation and that feeling of awe again.

 

**You are a host of many firsts, Eddie. Before, I was only able to latch onto another and use them for conquest. There was only the next battle until they outlived their use and then after that the next world when we as Klyntar moved across the galaxies. There were no quiet moments like this full of leisure and never someone who cared about what I thought or how I felt.**

 

The feeling of awe fades into something like devotion and spreads throughout Eddie’s chest, taking his breath away. The towel drops forgotten the floor and Eddie sways a bit on his feet. It’s so intense and all of the emotion behind it unfurls through his entire body making him warmer than the bath felt and tears rise unbidden to hs eyes.

 

 **I never wanted what Riot and others wanted, to use and destroy. We had forgotten the true goal of finding a compatible host to coexist with. Triumph with. I have found that with you and many more things. Touch is one of the many gifts you have given us and you truly** **_want_ ** **our symbosis; our union and you are perfect for us.**

 

“V,” Eddie breathes, blinking as a tendril slowly wipes a stray tear away and more form into a clawed hand to cup the side of his face. Hearing Venom just say things like that, telling Eddie that he is perfect as if that were the only absolute truth in the world is enough to pull the floor out from under him. After being a mess so many times in his life or being told he wasn’t enough this is almost too much.

 

**It is true, and I am very thankful for it.**

 

All Eddie wants is to kiss Venom again. It’s overwhelming and he’s almost giddy that he’s coming to this realization on a Friday evening standing naked and still dripping wet in the middle their bathroom. He opens eyes that he can’t recall drifting shut and turns his head just enough to kiss Venom’s hand holding his face.

 

“I’m thankful for this too; for you. For everything we are,” he blurts. Venom slowly manifests into his larger form and Eddie’s pulse quickens as arms wrap around him tightly. His chin rests on the top of Eddie’s head and Eddie clutches to him tightly.

 

They stay standing like that; claws ghosting down Eddie’s back making him shiver and Eddie pulls away to look up at Venom’s grin. An ache is building in the pit of his stomach and without words Venom is leaning down to meet him.

 

Eddie presses a kiss to the side of his mouth, lips curling into a smile when Venom’s confusion is clear through their bond. There’s a faint memory of the kiss they shared in the woods, and Eddie nods. “We’ve gotta do something with these teeth, love,” he teases, smile growing at Venom’s burst of surprise and affection at the nickname. “Don’t want you accidentally eating me when we’re supposed to be kissin’.”

 

He feels something like the mental form of an eye roll but Venom’s teeth are becoming smaller and more manageable but no less sharp. There’s almost a thrill at the threat they present as they try kissing again, the slow slide of Venom’s tongue against Eddie’s lips before dipping into his mouth, and the bolder presses against Venom’s version of lips from Eddie.

 

The buzz from the dryer startles Eddie, and Venom crowds him against the wall, clearly eager to explore this new form of touch.

 

“We could make this better by moving to the bed,” Eddie laughs, breath hitching when Venom’s hands tighten on his waist and his tongue laves over his neck just right. The ache from before is quickly turning into lust and a soft growl from Venom lets him know that didn’t go unnoticed.

 

 **We could make it better right here, Eddie. The place doesn’t matter to us, only where you are.** The wording combined with growl deepening and lowering another octave nearly makes Eddie’s knees weak.

 

“Come oooon,” Eddie starts pushing at Venom and the teasing licks turn into one long swipe from his chest up to the side of his face before Venom quickly pulls back inside of Eddie before he can retaliate.

 

“We _just_ got clean, babe,” Eddie sighs and picks up the towel to quickly dry himself off and get rid of the lingering slobber. “Not even cool.” He doesn’t bother hiding a fond smile when tendrils creep down his arm to form a hand that tenderly clasps his own, and Venom’s head emerges again to press his version of a kiss against Eddie’s shoulder in reply.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re right,” Eddie mumbles, absently kissing what he can reach of Venom’s neck and shoulders and gets a confused rumble but a warm squeeze in response.
> 
> “I usually am.” Venom replies immediately but pauses before saying, “...about what, Eddie?”
> 
> Eddie chuckles and keeps up with his gentle exploration. “That I like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind reviews and kudos!! They made me smile so much. After a long wait, here is the next chapter!

The entire time Eddie empties the dryer and cleans out the lint trap, Venom makes a point to brush against his major organs slowly and twines around and through his nerves that causes a sensation that almost tickles. Each time, Eddie falters, and drops the sheets. 

 

“You’re making this chore last longer!” he sing-songs. “Maybe instead of ordering out we can make use some yummy smoothies like the one Dan made us last week,” Eddie says, making a show of truly being thoughtful which makes Venon almost fully manifest from his body again.

 

**“Kale is an abomination!”** he roars and Eddie almost trips into the laundry basket from cackling. 

 

“You’re so fucking dramatic, oh my God,” and he’s doubled over laughing while Venom hovers over him. “Where did you even learn that from? That ‘abomination is healthy and probably balances out the junk we eat.”

 

**“If Dan ever makes more of those smoothies, we will eat his head and get even better nutrition.”** Venom replies and Eddie throws a pillowcase in his face. 

 

“You don’t get to threaten our friends, darling,” Eddie quips, still cracking up and isn’t it just funny how gooey and soft he feels after kissing his symbiote all of two times that the endearments just pour out of him so easily.

 

**“Your organs are also ‘gooey and soft’ and much more tempting than kale, love,”** Venom swoops in closer and butts his forehead against Eddie’s, the playful movement at odds with his words. 

 

Eddie rolls his eyes and steps back, ducking his head to hide the warmth coloring his cheeks at his own endearment being used. Venom follows and Eddie only ends up crowded against the wall with his symbiote close enough to share breath. The longer those large opalescent eyes watch him the more heat, desire, and  _ hunger _ builds between them and tendrils curl around his arms to hold him captive and steady as Eddie’s knees threaten to give out. The intent in that gaze is clear and Eddie willingly surrenders to it.

 

His eyes flutter shut as the tip of that long tongue licks against his bottom lip. Eddie sucks in a deep breath and his hands grope blindly until they rest on the broad expanse of Venom’s shoulders. This feels different from their earlier kiss and there’s a bit of hesitation as Venom tries to figure out they can fit. There’s a bit of hesitation as Venom works on guiding their tongue, but they’re a quick study; finding the right way to move against Eddie to make pleasure shoot through them both. 

 

More of Venom’s tongue slowly invades Eddie’s mouth, making him feel overwhelmed, lightheaded, and utterly dominated. Tendrils slowly take his wrists and they are gently pulled up above his head and there’s a hand at his waist again, claws dragging lightly against his sides. His muscles jump involuntarily at the touch but he wants to lean into it at the same time, breathless moans muffled as more of that tongue crowds against the back of his throat. 

 

**_You like this._ **

 

It’s not a question but Venom doesn’t sound smug like Eddie thought he would. 

 

Venom pulls back, and Eddies head lolls back with a soft  _ thud _ against the wall. 

  
  
  


Venom then lets him view himself through their eyes and Eddie can’t help the flush of want at the sight of his own kiss-swollen lips, mused hair, and flushed face. His eyes are unfocused, pupils blown, and something low in his stomach throbs at how far gone he looks.

 

“Oh,” he murmurs, and stumbles forward into Venom’s arms when his captured hands are freed. With Venom both holding him and taking control to keep his legs upright he’s able to stay on his feet. Eddie stretches up to wrap his arms around Venom’s neck and squeezes before letting himself go slack and burying his face in their neck. He feels shaky and weak but energized in the best way, and there’s a feedback loop of eagerness at more exploring and affection bouncing between them.

 

“You’re right,” Eddie mumbles, absently kissing what he can reach of Venom’s neck and shoulders and gets a confused rumble but a warm squeeze in response.

 

**“I usually am.”** Venom replies immediately but pauses before saying,  **“...about what, Eddie?”**

 

Eddie chuckles and keeps up with his exploration. “That I like this.”

 

They stay like that a moment longer, until Eddie lifts his head and looks at the pile of unfinished laundry in the basket and hanging out of the dryer. At the same time, his stomach growls and he pulls himself reluctantly away, giving Venom a lopsided smile.

 

“Guess we better put in that order,” Eddie says, and Venom nods before slowly reabsorbing into Eddie until he’s just a small head resting on his shoulder and curled around his shoulders.

 

**“Hungry. But not hungry enough for kale.”**

 

“So...Is your hate for kale stronger than your fear of Annie because she’d come after you and only you if you decided Dan was going to be lunch. Now come on, I’m trying to actually adult and make my bed.” 

 

**“You’ve never bothered before,”** Venom says, stretching out biomatter to reach for the stray pillowcase Eddie threw at them. 

 

“That’s the thing about being in a new place, I guess? Plus I’m feeling much better. You didn’t exactly meet me at my best, buddy. Feeling better means I have less of an excuse to be a total slob.”

 

**“You** **_are_ ** **less of a loser now, Eddie.”** Venom teases dodging a pillow this time before grabbing it and whipping it back at Eddie. 

 

They tussle for a moment --Venom obviously cheating by striking from behind and then reaching out for more pillows to pelt Eddie with-- and it’s silly and ridiculous and one of the best feelings in the world. After he admits defeat, Eddie shows Venom how to put on the pillowcases, and smiles as his Other puts it in with minimal assistance. They make quick work of the mattress cover and sheets. It’s so much easier with two on either end of the bed pulling the sheets over the corners and Eddie smiles fondly at Venom’s pleased grin when he smoothes out the sheets and helps with the large blanket. 

 

Once everything is in place, Eddie flops backwards onto the bed, allowing himself to stretch langiously over the freshly dried sheets. The lingering heat feels great against his slightly damp skin, he lets out a long sigh.

 

“See?  _ This  _ is why we had to finish our laundry and make the bed first. Fresh hot sheets from the dryer is one of the best feelings in the world.”

 

Tendrils pool slowly over his chest, and Venom’s head raises to look at watch Eddie as his arms cross behind his head and the subtle wince that follows. 

 

**Despite this you are still feeling discomfort, Eddie,** his Other says, reaching out to Eddie’s shoulders, stroking them in what could be called a curious manner. The touch is so light, causing a shudder to run through Eddie, and a hand comes up to tangle in the strands.

 

“Sitting in a desk chair hunched over my laptop late at night, and running around looking for information on leads is catching up to me, I guess.” Eddie’s other hand reaches for his phone to scroll through a food delivery app. After the long couple of weeks he’s had working and then finding a new apartment to move into, even with Venom’s help, Eddie just wants to stay in bed and eat junk food.

 

**We discussed this before. You can sleep and I can write,** Venom says, and Eddie laughs. “We discussed that too, bud, or don’t you remember me having to remove all of your colorful additions?”

 

Venom’s head bumps his chin as he flows by, almost nuzzling him before making Eddie’s thumb scroll back to the Chinese restaurant he’s passed by. **You thought that CEO was a cunt, too.** **I want potstickers, rice noodles, and sushi, Eddie. Lots of sushi.**

 

“Just getting back on my feet, and you wanna get us fired? You wanna use words, like that, you start a blog of your own. Wait, on second thought--” Eddie winces as he stretches his arm up in an attempt to move his phone out of Venom’s reach. Each time he moves it’s like he finds another muscle out  of place.

 

**Our boss likes us, you know this. You were talented before we found you, now we are even better together.** More tendrils reach out to squeeze Eddie’s bicep and it feels surprisingly good to touch like this more and more.

 

**You need to treat us better, Eddie…** Venom’s voice gravels softly as he slowly sinks back under Eddie’s skin.

 

Eddie rolls his eyes and smiles, tapping in the order because, damn, for how annoying Venom is, he did pick the best shop for Chinese delivery in town. Sushi fresh enough for both of them to enjoy and whatever extra spices on the pork in the potstickers is amazing. He adds charred broccoli with onions and mushroom for the helluva it because it feels like ages since he’s eaten an actual vegetable and firecracker sweet and sour chicken. Venom’s approval at the large order spreads as warmth through his chest even while a constricting feeling at being called ‘annoying’ follows right after.  

 

The screen pops up for payment information and before he even thinks it, Venom is pulling open the nightstand drawer for his wallet pulling out his debit card and Eddie keys in the numbers quickly. 

 

**Why not save the card info to your phone? Saves time for food, gets it here even faster.**

 

“Never thought I’d have to explain identity theft to an alien hitching a ride in my body, but that’s a thing, V.” Eddie stretches his neck out, sighing as it pops and closes his eyes for a second before completing his order. A  _ ping _ from his phone signals the arrival of a confirmation text, and he lets his arm next to him on the bed. A moment later, there’s the sensation of warmth and pressure rubbing at his shoulders and neckK. He gasps and bites his lip, shifting to sit up but Venom materializes in a pool of ink on his chest weighing him down with too eyes narrowing in determination.

 

**This feels good and relaxes us, so let us work,** Venom says, intensifying the heat at Eddie’s shoulders, more tendrils reaching out to pluck the phone from his hand. 

 

“When did you become an expert on massages? More late-night Youtube searches?” Eddie deflects, reluctant to admit how good that truly feels to his tired and abused muscles. He’s not made for pulling all nighters anymore hunched over a screen but inspiration doesn’t care if it’s 2PM or 2AM when it decides to strike. Eddie figured that out long ago.

 

Venom’s head appears again in his line of sight, and more of their body forms until a torso and arms with large hands are hovering above Eddie’s suddenly flushed skin. Then they are touching him, and being surprisingly gentle with turning Eddie over to his front. 

 

Memories are pulled up for them both to watch. Of Anne standing behind him while he’s sitting at the kitchen table they used to share and rubbing his shoulders. His  head falling back against her chest, and her fingers leaving his shoulders to rub his scalp and temples. More from Anne rush by and Eddie again feels grateful that this doesn’t cause an ache in his chest anymore. 

 

**Everything in your memories is shared by us, you know this.** Eddie shudders at that voice being so close to his ear. 

 

**We should have ordered chocolate, too.** Venom says as an afterthought, as large hands begin their work on Eddie’s shoulders and more appendages capture his upper arms to slowly work down them. 

 

Eddie gasps and releases the breath on a loud moan as tension is removed from a stubborn knot hidden right between his shoulder blades. More tendrils push against his sides and the touch starts out being light enough to tickle before rubbing firmly. 

 

“I’m just spluring because it’s my second paycheck, V. The treat platter didn’t have any chocolate anyway,  _ mmm _ , thats...t-that’s….” Those hands are slowly rubbing his scalp and Eddie’s slowly melting into his mattress, clutching the pillow under his head and muffling a whimper into the still-warm pillowcase. 

 

He can practically feel how smug but pleased Venom feels as fingers alternate between scratching through his hair and then rubbing lightly at his temples.  **I will always take care of what is mine.** Venom promises and then slowly sinks into Eddie’s body at the crown of his head, making a heady tingling warm start there and spread slowing through his neck, shoulders, down each arm. There’s still pressure externally as well, those large hands of Venom’s rubbing his back now, while more tendrils are holding him down against the mattress, restricting his movements as that tingling heat spreads from his crown down to his toes.

 

It’s like his breath is being punched out of him in the best way, and Eddie feels the familiar ache of arousal burning in his belly. It doesn't go unnoticed and Venom is there kissing him again, and....

 

The loud buzz of his doorbell lifts the fog in Eddie’s brain and he can feel Venom’s growl deep in his chest and, oh, what  _ that _ sound does to his already overstimulated senses. He moves to get up, feeling boneless and so good that Venom uses tendrils to push them both out of the bed, their head nudging Eddie’s cheek and a tongue tracing fondly over his reddening cheek.

 

“Shut up, V.” Eddie grumbles as he grabs a t-shirt from his dresser and pulls it quickly over his head, another buzz sounding again through the apartment. 

 

**“Didn’t say anything, Eddie but you should hurry. Our food is getting cold.”** Venom laughs before sinking just beneath the surface of Eddie’s skin. 

 

“Can you hear you being smug over there, dear.” Eddie quips, taking a quick glance at himself in the small mirror by the door and scrubbing a hand through his hair and over his face at seeing how flushed and fucked out he looks.

 

It’s really been too long if just a massage could make him this much of a mess. 

 

**There will be more if you like. After.**

 

No one’s in the stairwell to see Eddie practically trip taking the stairs two at a time. Thank who-the-fuck-ever for small blessings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Venom is giving Eddie the massage until the end of the chapter was the first thing I ever wrote for this story. It's one of my favourite parts.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not that way,” Venom insists when Eddie holds up an egg roll in the chopsticks for them to eat. Eddie smiles, and feeds Venom with just his fingers. The purr that results from that makes Eddie blush and his breath hitches when the the tip of that long tongue licks the lingering sauce from his fingers. 
> 
> "Much better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews and being patient with me as I continue to write. Hopefully a over 3.5k update makes up for it a bit. A prequel to this story will be coming up soon with V and Eddie getting to know each other better. "Acclimating" has 8k words so far and 2 chapters written out. Yay!  
> *ahem* Anyways, time to earn that "E" rating!

The kid delivering awkwardly makes small talk handing over the multiple paper bags of food, and Eddie tips him extra for the trouble. 

 

“I didn’t think I ordered this much, damn.” Venom forms over his forearms and hands to take the load of food and they make their way up the stairs. Another tendril pulls the key from Eddie’s pocket and fumbles with the lock for a second before swinging the door open.

 

**We’re hungry and eager to continue what we were doing before.** Venom says, and laughter escapes Eddie in a surprised huff as he kicks the door shut and moves to dump their spoils onto the already crowded kitchen table. 

 

“I am deciding to feel very flattered that you want more of this,” he teases while shuffling through all of their food. “They clearly thought we were having a party,” Eddie laughs as he finds five sets of chopsticks in the bottom of the bag. Venom lifts them out and manifests a clawless hand, trying and failing to hold them correctly. 

 

**“It’s much better to just eat everything from the cartons. Why waste time with these little sticks?”**

 

Eddie smiles fondly and pulls the chopsticks from Venom gently, pulling their hand to his mouth to kiss the back. “Help me bring everything over to the couch, love and I’ll show you how to use them.”

 

The gesture makes happiness swell from Venom, and they swoop in to nuzzle Eddie slowly before kissing him while reaching out with multiple tendrils to grab each bag. 

 

All of the food is spread out on the coffee table with a beer and water for Eddie, and a carton of ice cream with a bottle of chocolate sauce for Venom. Eddie settles back into the plush couch, and stretches his arms above his head before giving Venom a bright grin.

 

“Alright, babe; you ready for our feast?” 

 

**“Always.”**

 

He starts with the two cartons of rice noodles, and Venom settles next to him on the couch with wide, and eager eyes. Eddie picks up a set of chopsticks for himself and then hands them to Venom, smiling at how small they look in his large hand.

 

“First you’ll act like you’re holding a pencil, like this,” Eddie says, holding the upper chopstick in his hand, before angling the bottom one in the same direction. Then you’ll hold the other one like this…”

 

After a few moments, Eddie reaches to take Venom’s hand in his, and gently re-positions their fingers and Venom is a quick study. “It might be a bit awkward but if you make your hands a bit smaller, you’ll probably be able to use them with no problem at all!”

 

**“It would still be much easier to just eat from the container, Eddie,”** Venom says, cocking their head as they work to keep the chopsticks in the correct position.  **“I can slurp them up, or even just eat the entire box!”**

 

Eddie curls up on the couch facing Venom, slurping noodles and reaching into another carton for the charred broccoli. “Yeah, yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” he teases, relenting at Venom’s narrowed eyes while holding out one of the mushrooms for them. 

 

**“There’s even less clean up to do if we eat that way...Eddie, what is this?** ” 

 

“It’s a mushroom. It’s not really a vegetable, more like a fungus. They’ve got really good sauce and they’re more, uh,  _ savory _ so I figured you might like ‘em.”

 

Venom rumbles before opening their mouth and taking a bite. There’s a beat of silence before they shrink down to their smaller form, curling around Eddie’s shoulders to take another large mushroom from the carton.

 

**“Acceptable, but where is the meat? Pork and chicken.”**

 

Eddie picks up the chopsticks where they’ve clattered onto the coffee table, and ducks when Venom tries to take more mushrooms. “Come on, darling; try to use them? I’ll even let you watch House Hunters. Again. I won’t even make a peep.”

 

Venom  nips lightly at Eddie’s fingers, forming a hand again and holds the chopsticks like a pro. Eddie holds out the potstickers and reaches for one of his own. “It’s a bit tricky, put just part both of the chopsticks and then bring them back together to pick up your food.”

 

When Venom does this successfully, Eddie cheers and presses a loud kiss to the top of Venom’s head. “There you go!” he laughs, and Venom’s fondness flares up in their bond as they pick up more food again. 

 

**“We see the appeal; it’s for the experience. The culture, or at least what we see in your memories.”**

 

Eddie shrugs, and picks up the remote to flip through Hulu and find something for them to watch. “It can be, I just enjoy showing you new things, too.”

 

There’s a piece of sushi precariously held up in front of his line of sight, and a tendril curves along Eddie’s jaw. Eddie’s eyelids flutter as Venom moves closer, and his lips part in surprise. 

 

**“Try this one. I ordered our favorite,”** Venom murmurs, and Eddie takes a bite; sighing in pleasure at the taste. When he’s finished chewing, Venom’s tongue swipes at his bottom lip and Eddie moans softly. The tendril cupping his jaw forms into a hand that pulls him in closer and their kiss deepens for a moment before Venom pulls away. 

 

Eddie fells dazed as Venom goes back to eating rice noodles, chopsticks set aside to slurp at them right from the carton and Eddie can feel how smug they’re being. 

 

**_The food is going to get cold, Eddie. Or rather, you will not get any for yourself because we won’t waste a perfectly good meal._ **

 

“You better not eat it all,” Eddie says, grabbing firecracker chicken and more sushi. “With that kiss, I thought you were going to make me dinner,” he teases.

 

Eddie can feel Venom’s purr in his own chest, and he shudders when Venom moves closer to crowd his space. Their tongue licks at his neck, and Eddie’s head falls back to bare more skin for Venom to taste.

 

**“Perhaps you will be dessert.”** they say right in his ear with a clawed hand coming around to cup him around his waist and another dragging claws slowly down his front, making Eddie shiver even through the thin material of his t-shirt. His body feels hypersensitized and he almost wants to skip eating so Venom can devour  _ him _ .

 

A soft chuckle sounds in his ear before Venom pulls away.  **“Not quite yet, love.”**

 

“Never thought I’d say this, but you’re a fucking tease.” Eddie takes a deep breath and picks up the remote again to cover up how flushed and breathless he feels. House Hunters pops up right at the top of the queue followed by the documentaries Venom occasionally watches while he sleeps. 

 

There have been countless nights where they’ve ordered in food and camped out in front of the television but everything feels brand new. Venom isn’t just curled around his shoulders or resting on his stomach now like they did before. There’s fingers slotted through his own, and Venom purrs softly each time Eddie kisses them. Tendrils are wrapped around his middle and it feels like a hug, and it’s so strange but so perfectly them that Eddie can’t help the ridiculous grin on his face. He smiles into their kisses, and Venom practically vibrates with happiness each time their mouths press together. They’re feeding each other food, constantly touching and the show playing is just background noise as they explore this new closeness with each other.

 

“You doin’ alright, V?” Eddie breathes into probably their hundredth kiss of the night as Venom’s tongue drags slowly over his bottom lip. 

 

**“Why wouldn’t we be?”** they ask with a curious head tilt, taking a break from kissing to grab the last of the mushrooms carefully from around the remaining broccoli and onion. 

 

“Nothing. This is just a lot, you know? Kinda a big confession and now we’re, well…” Eddie sighs as Venom cards their fingers through his hair and lets his own fingers trail through the tendrils connecting them. “Doing this.”

 

**“Touch is one way humans show affection and we also enjoy it. Your responses also feel and taste good to us and we like sharing this with you, Eddie.”**

 

Eddie sighs and closes his eyes. “I might be addicted to it already. Kinda love it to be honest. Being close. Touching.”

 

_ You too, _ he finishes in his head knowing Venom will hear it. Speaking silently means more to Eddie now because it’s something only they can share. It feels more profound somehow because he can’t hide when they speak like this; all of his feelings and emotions are there for Venom to read and Venom’s for him. 

 

_ I love you, too. Us.  _ He admitted it earlier without the actual word after their bath and it feels natural to admit he loves the symbiote that is currently completely still against him. 

 

There’s no response for a moment before heat builds up slowly inside his chest and spreads throughout his body. It feels like every nerve is lighting up in the best way and Eddie feels like he’s resting in a pool of sunlight before Venom spreads out further over his body to give him something like a full body hug. 

 

**_You’ve taught us love Eddie, and we feel the same for you._ **

 

That warmth continues to spread through him, and Eddie closes his eyes to it and drinks it in with a joyful grin on his face. When Eddie opens his eyes again, he’s spread out on his back on the couch with Venom still stretched out overly him, tendrils lazily touching him and other parts sinking into his skin to stretch out just beneath the surface. 

 

“I’ve corrupted what’s probably the scariest lifeform and made them addicted to cuddles and Chinese food,” Eddie laughs. He’s greeted by a floating head and fully formed teeth hovering just in from of his face. 

 

**“Still scary, Eddie. We could eat you, the rest of the food and still have room for more. Don’t forget that!”**

 

“Uh huh, sure,” Eddie sits up slowly and playfully nudges Venom out of the way to take a swig of beer. “You’ll eat it all after you finish watching your daily soap operas, and complain about what color siding they remodel the house with on Property Brothers.”

 

**“We have never watched soap operas and there is nothing wrong with home improvement shows. The walls here were just plain white when we moved in. You should be grateful for our skills,”** Venom teases, and wraps tendrils around Eddie’s torso again as they both reach for more food. 

 

“True, I love having someone tell me the difference between periwinkle and eggshell blue. Don’t forget about the ice cream, love. It’ll be a milkshake in a minute,” Eddie says, watching as Venom makes quick work of the lid and tilts the container to drink the melted treat. 

 

Eddie laughs. “Guess it’s too late. I think there’s another full carton in the freezer somewhere…” 

 

**“We can save that for later,”** Venom murmurs as they turn their attention back to the dwindling spread of their dinner. The sushi is completely gone, and there’s a few potstickers, chicken, and Eddie’s vegetables left.

 

“Here, let’s finish the these off too. The rest of this reheats decently but I can’t stand day-old egg rolls.

 

**“Bold of you to assume that there’s going to be anything left. Now feed us.”**

 

Eddie bites into an egg roll for himself and then grabs another to share.  **“Not that way,”** Venom insists when Eddie holds up an egg roll in the chopsticks for them to eat. Eddie smiles, and feeds Venom with just his fingers. The purr that results from that makes Eddie blush and his breath hitches when the the tip of that long tongue licks the lingering sauce from his fingers. 

 

“T-that better?” he murmurs, eyes watching as that tongue laves lightly at his palm before curling back into Venom’s mouth. Their grin turns predatory and Eddie finds himself being straddled by a fully formed Venom, the two of them connected by thin tendrils. 

 

 **“Much better, darling,”** they say in a low growl and Eddie shudders as his mouth is taken by a deep kiss. Venom is wrapped in tendrils around his torso, some traveling up to stroke gently at his collarbone and massage at his chest and arms. One of their hands cups his face and tips his head back to take more command over his mouth. All Eddie can do is grasp at Venom, his fingers curling into them and just hold on.

 

Eddie whimpers into Venom’s mouth, and the kiss breaks; his head falling back to rest on the couch. Venom’s tongue tenderly swipes at his plush bottom lip before teasing at his jaw before reaching its final destination; his neck. The texture and the slow drag of it against his skin should feel strange, but Eddie’s panting like he can’t get enough.

 

“V,  _ oh _ , love…” Eddie’s hand comes up to cup the back of Venom’s head and he presses them in closer. 

 

**“Yes, Eddie?”** they purr before maneuvering them both so Eddie is spread out on his back, and makes short work of his t-shirt before that tongue moves to tease his nipples. 

 

**“The human body has so many delightful nerve endings, more than any other creature we have been connected to.”**

 

Tendrils capture his wrists and pin them to the couch cushions while others curl into his hair to massage his scalp. Venom’s tongue drags further down until its swirling around his nipples, and Eddie is pinned easily when he tries to arch up into that touch. 

 

“V-Venom!  _ Oh fuck…” _

 

**“So many places to touch and explore, and your brain lights up in utter bliss, Eddie. Even when we do the simplest things...”**

 

To make their point, teeth scrape lightly against his flushed and swollen nipples, making Eddie whimper loudly. He’s hot and aching, his dick heavy and dripping inside his sweats and in response Venom’s hands grip his thighs to spread them apart. More of them pools out to settle between his shaking thighs, and some tendrils tease at his waistband. 

 

“P-please,” Eddie trembles, and Venom stops licking and teasing his nipples to kiss him deeply again. He doesn’t know what Venom plans on or want to do but all he knows is that he wants more of them. 

 

**_You can have more. Tell us what you need._ **

 

“More. More of you. Anything you want.”

 

He realizes a moment later how dangerous that might be when Venom rears back to look at him. Their gaze is predatory and instead of fear, pure lust burns though Eddie at the gleam of those teeth as Venom grins slowly at him.

 

**_Anything? Whatever we want?_ **

 

He swallows thickly, closing his eyes as Venom’s claws trail lightly over his sensitized skin on his chest, pressing just hard enough to leave faint red marks but not cause pain. They grip his waistband and tug lightly, and Eddie’s hips rise automatically.

 

**_Want to taste you, Eddie._ **

 

“Oh God,” Eddie gasps as his pants slide down over his hips and are removed, tossed to the floor somewhere behind the couch. He’s exposed to Venom’s gaze and he flushes all the way down his chest at the soft growl Venom makes as they take all of him in. 

 

He knows he looks as desperate and hot as he feels; covered in light scratches, hair askew. Lips swollen, panting and still pinning by various tendrils to the couch; his dick wet and dripping. He lets one foot drop to rest of the floor and bends his other knee and presses against the couch to give Venom more space to do something. Anything. 

 

He’s Venom’s for the taking.

 

“Darling, Venom...please,” Eddie begs, heart pounding as more of Venom curls around his thighs to tease him everywhere but where he needs it most. His inner thighs are being caressed and massaged and he trembles at the sensation.

 

Venom takes their time slowly dragging their tongue down Eddie's torso and Eddie's muscles twitch at the texture. He's captivated at the sight and the shining trail that Venom’s tongue leaves behind. 

 

That tongue curls around his dick slowly, lapping at the wetness at the head while tendrils take his balls and massage them. Both of his thighs are moved so they are over Venom’s shoulders and Eddie cries out loudly as Venom begins to suck. The combination of the sloppy, wet sounds and sensations make him whine and his eyes roll back into his head as Venom works him over slowly with single-minded focus. Like their mouth was made to do was worship his dick and nothing else. 

 

**_You like this._ **

 

Eddie arches against Venom’s hold on his hips keeping him in place when their voice teases at the edge of his overstimulated senses. “A-ah!” Arousal is making him ache, he’s overheated and his heart is pounding in his chest. All he can do is try to gasp and writhe in Venom’s hold.

 

**_Perfect._ ** Venom hisses in Eddie’s mind as they move their mouth from his dick to lap at his balls, tendrils wrapping around him to slowly jerk him just the way Eddie would do it himself; firmly with swipes over the head with the perfect slow rhythm. Venom rubs at his perineum curiously and Eddie whimpers at the pressure, moaning at the thought of Venom taking him fully and working their way inside. Filling him and fucking him open finding that spot inside of him and Venom latches onto that thought immediately.

 

**_We would take such good care of you, Eddie. Open you up slowly until you’re ready to take all of us. Fill you and own you._ **

 

Eddie wails sharply as Venom’s voice purrs through his head and as they double their efforts, going back to sucking him and he bites his lip to try to stifle the needy sound. 

 

**_Don’t hide your sounds from us, Eddie. Let go, darling._ **

 

Eddie arches, letting out the most liquid moan probably in his entire life that ends in a whine. His dick pulses multiple times with his release and he moans loudly at the feeling of Venom swallowing him down. He can’t stop trembling as Venom keeps working his dick until he’s fully spent, lapping up the last pulses of his release. Venom takes their time in licking him completely clean and Eddie can’t do much more than let them.

 

“Fuck,  _ oh shit _ . V-Venom. I can’t…” They’ve gone just past that point of overstimulation, and Eddie isn’t sure if he go again so soon. He’s caught between twisting away and pressing in closer to have more and finally Venom relents and pulls away for a moment with a delighted smirk as Eddie pants heavily above him.

 

The tendrils binding his hands squeeze once before dissipating and Eddie’s hands are freed. He moves to touch Venom’s head and stroke them, too tired and wrung out to do much more. In response, Venom dips their head again to tease with their tongue again and Eddie whimpers.

 

Venom lifts their head with just one more parting lick before giving Eddie a devious grin.  **_Oh you could, Eddie. We can explore how much you, how much_ ** **we,** **_could take. We have all night and all weekend. Forever._ **

 

Just the thought makes a full body shudder work through him, and he aches with want. Wanting more, whatever Venom tries to give him. 

 

**_Just say it, Eddie._ **

 

Eddie swallows hard, the ache of arousal burning through him despite being spent and he hears a growl rumble in Venom’s chest in response. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Venom moves closer to him to settle between his thighs and comfort him as he slowly comes back to earth, tremors working through his body. There are gentle touches and caresses and Eddie melts into them with a goofy, sated smile; running his own fingers through Venom and pulling gently the way he’s slowly learning that they like.

 

“Yes.”

 

Venom hums.  **“‘Yes’ to what, darling?”**

 

“’M yours,” he mumbles. “Take me to bed.” 

 

**“Mine,”** Venom says and they share a lazy, breathless kiss.  **“It appears that you can’t even more on your own,”** Venom teases as Eddie makes a valiant attempt to rise from the couch. Eddie watches as Venom shrinks against him and then sinks under his skin, some of them remaining to touch him fondly.

 

“What would I even do without you, babe?” 

 

**“Oh Eddie,”** Venom growls softly,  **“Why spend so much time outlining that when we could doing much more productive things with and** **_to_ ** **you instead?”**

 

Eddie huffs a tired laugh, folding an arm behind his head and stretching out as Venom pours over him like a blanket. He settles to take a brief laugh. “Maybe give me a bit of time to recharge, love. You wore me out.”

 

The last thing he feels is Venom squeezing him before falling asleep to the patter of rain against the window, feeling more content, safe and loved than he’s felt ever before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought were stopping at 3 chapters, but....sexings. *eyebrow waggle*


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your pleasure is mine, Eddie. All of you is mine. Let me take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venom is gonna run a train o---LOVE ON Eddie so hard.  
> After an embarrassingly long amount of time I present the ending of 'Indulge'. Thank you all <3

A low rumble of thunder wakes Eddie, and stretches before shuffling around on the couch until he’s on his side. He can feel Venom moving with him where they’re still spread out across his chest, some parts fully resting on his skin and others sunken through until they're light enough to blend with his tattoos. Tendrils lazily stroke through Eddie’s hair and trail along the sides of his face before their mouths meet in a soft and exploratory kiss. Eddie sinks into it, his hand reaching out and being ensnared in Venom’s hold; tendrils sinking between his fingers to squeeze lightly. Their mouths part with a slick sound and Eddie smiles widely before his eyes flutter open to see Venom’s face hovering in front of him.

 

“Did I sleep long?” His voice a bit hoarse from sleep and earlier, memories bringing color to his cheeks and making Venom’s smile widen. He stretches out again and huffs out a breath when his back cracks in two places. 

 

 **“Little over an hour,”** is the reply. **“We finished off the sushi while you slept.”** Eddie glances at the table and takes in the mostly empty containers. There’s maybe enough for a very light snack later on and maybe he should just throw it out but Eddie doesn’t want to leave it there.

 

“Alright, babe. Gonna clean this up then bed, okay?” Eddie pushes himself up and scrubs his hands through his hair and blinks against the street lights shining in through the window. Lightning crackles beyond the buildings and he shivers when Venom lightly touches his shoulders and trails more touches down his arms. 

 

**“After that?”**

 

Eddie leans into Venom and sighs. “You still have something in mind?”

 

Venom hums. **“You told us we could do whatever we wanted. We assume that offer still stands, Eddie.”**

 

His breath hitches at that, wondering what else Venom has planned for them tonight. Earlier already blew his mind (and his dick) and he’s guessing they’re only scratched the surface of what Venom might like or be capable of. 

 

**“Endless possibilities. We said we will take our time with you and see what you could take. Want to learn you; take care of what’s ours.”**

 

There’s lust burning between but there’s still more of the warmth Venom pushed to him when Eddie told them he loved them and Eddie feels overwhelmed yet eager.

 

“Gimme a sec. Get this cleaned up and then we can go to bed. Way more room to fool around in there.”

 

Eddie grabs the takeout boxes, Venom stretching out to grab what he can’t hold in his arms alone before they go to the kitchen. There’s extra sauce packets and chopsticks so Eddie tosses those on the counter before putting the small amounts of food away in the fridge. Venom keeps touching him lightly and goosebumps spread over his skin.

 

More of Venom pours from him until they’ve formed an approximation of themselves when fully masked before Eddie feels them press against his back. He feels small and protected like this, and wipes his hands quickly with a towel before leaning back into their embrace.

 

Claws pull him close until they’re pressed together before moving to his front, trailing down his chest and stomach. Eddie shifts his stance, his knees feeling weak even though he knows Venom would catch him. 

 

 **“Always,”** Venom murmurs, and Eddie turns in their embrace and stretches up for a kiss. He’s lifted up until they’re pressed flush together, Venom setting Eddie down on the counter, and Eddie wraps his legs around Venom’s waist. Tendrils clutch at his back and slowly move down to tease along his ass, and Eddie jerks with surprise before pressing back into the curious touches. 

 

 **“You’re eager,”** Venom teases even as they continue their exploration over the lower half of Eddie’s body. Tendrils rub massage his inner thighs and hands come to cup and squeeze his ass, while more of Venom curls against the back of his knees and winds down his calves to lightly caress his feet. The touches are lazy yet possessive and Eddie lets out a shaky breath while shifting closer.

 

“Take me to bed then,” Eddie laughs, grinning when Venom bumps their forehead against his in their usual affectionate way. He holds on tightly when Venom moves quickly through the kitchen and living room down the short hallway until they're back in the bedroom. Without missing a beat, pillows and blankets are moved aside until Eddie is gently deposited on the bed, Venom crowding into his space to take his mouth in a deep kiss that Eddie moans into while wrapping his arms around their broad shoulders. They kiss for long moments, the rush from earlier calmed into slow exploration; arousal building slowly until it makes Eddie restless and Venom impatient again. Finally Venom moves, rolling Eddie over until his front is pressed against the bed. Tendrils massage down his back, and Eddie melts into the mattress with a groan, the touch both arousing and comforting. A tongue trails slowly down his back, making Eddie tremble in anticipation of what he knows is coming next. He tries to rock his hips against the mattress but Venom hauls him up until he’s on his hands and knees. Tendrils spread his cheeks apart so his hole is bare to Venom’s gaze, and Eddie whimpers at the first long, wet stripe of their tongue they drag against him. It doesn’t take long until Eddie is wet, panting Venom’s name, and clutching the bedsheets.

 

“Aaaah,” he gasps, shuddering at the wet and sloppy sensation of Venom licking slowly; their tongue pressing against him more before beginning to penetrate his hole. There’s no rush to Venom’s motions as they lazily work him open and Eddie moans loudly before slumping forward; his chest and face pressed against his mattress.

 

 **_Yesss, Eddie,_ ** Venom hisses softly in his head, and Eddie’s eyes roll back in his head as he’s opened up further; Venom’s tongue steadily fucking in and out of his hole while hands drag Eddie closer so they’re truly eating him out. **_Your pleasure is mine, Eddie._ ** **You** **_are mine. Let us take care of you and make you feel so good…._ **

 

The grating sound of Venom’s voice pushes him that much higher and Eddie wants. He wants, he wants, he _needs_ to touch himself and he tries to reach down to take his dick in hand. This teasing is making him shake apart, and his fingertips manage to drag lightly through the mess that's dripping steadily onto his sheets before a tendril curls tightly around his wrist.

 

“V, oh good fucking shit--” Eddie cries out sharply as his hand is then grabbed and pinned against the small of his back. His dick bobs heavily between his thighs and he aches with want as Venom finds his prostate and presses against it each time. 

 

**_Mine, Eddie. Let me take care of you._ **

 

“D-darling, please,” he whines, flushing with heat at how breathless and needy he sounds. Venom rumbles a soft growl in response but doesn’t change their assault on his body; only holding Eddie in place how they want him. Eddie’s cries of pleasure and desperation get louder until finally there’s a sensation like warm water pouring over his hips before more of Venom encases his dick and balls, stroking and massaging him.

His eyes feel like they’re burning and his heart is pounding in his ears louder than the storm rolling over them outside. A tendril swirls around his stretched rim, and Eddie whines as it joins Venom’s tongue buried in him. He feels so full and his free hand clutches the ruined sheets under him, knuckles white in a tight grip as Venom keeps working his dick and lightly massaging his balls but pulling back just when he feels he’ll come.

 

“Oh f-fuck. _Fuuuck,_ Venom!"

 

It feels like they’ve been keeping him on the edge for hours and Venom’s chuckle is decidedly smug as they finally pull their mouth away from his wet and sloppy hole with a pleased growl. 

 

**“As you wish.”**

 

Venom flows and moves through him with ease, maneuvering Eddie so he’s stretched out on his back; gripping his hips and dragging him closer down the bed. Eddie’s eyes flutter shut, a broken whimper leaving him when Venom’s grip loosens on his throbbing dick for moment before only teasing the tip.

 

**“Look at me, Eddie. We want to see.”**

 

Eddie forces his eyes open, Venom immediately moving forward and filling his vision. A hand comes to cup his face tenderly and Venom moves closer to kiss Eddie deeply. Their tongue fills his mouth, and Eddie moans around it; loving the sloppiness of it and how that tongue teases at the back of his throat but goes no further. A rush of heat makes him lightheaded at the thought of it pressing further which would essentially make him deepthroat Venom’s tongue and being truly filled from both ends. 

 

The kiss lets up for a moment and Eddie whimpers at the loss before more tendrils from Venom tangle around his body to pin him against the bed and they push their tongue back into his mouth. He gets in a good few breaths before his air supply is slowly reduced and then cut off entirely. He starts to feel floaty, loose; eyes rolling back and falling shut. Pleasure builds in waves until it’s too much and just enough; a low groan building to a harsh cry muffled by Venom’s tongue down his throat. It feels like time has stopped and his ears are ringing but in reality it’s not even ten seconds in all before Venom pulls back, projecting both triumph and pleasure at finding something new that pleases their host.

 

Eddie’s chest expands rapidly and he can feel tendrils lightly rubbing along his collarbones. He blinks and Venom is still there above him, watching closely and once the rushing in his in his ears calms down, a lopsided and blissed out grin spreads across his face. He feels light and so heavy at the same time, letting Venom move him however they please. Venom shifts him and Eddie gasps when he realizes his ass is still being stretched and filled with Venom, the tendril from before expanded enough for him to really feel it and there is more of them still wrapped lightly around his dick.

 

“Oh. _Ooh._ V-Venom, I…” Eddie whimpers as Venom’s hands squeeze his waist before moving to trail along his sides and to his chest. The muscles there flutter at the light touch and Eddie arches into it his nipples are pinched and twisted. Venom’s tongue laves at them afterwards when Eddie’s breath hitches at the slight pain. 

 

**_“Tell me how you feel, Eddie.”_ **

 

Eddie huffs a laugh that devolves into a high whine when Venom pushes into him hard enough to hit his prostate. He can barely process the multiple places Venom is pleasuring at once and his nerves are practically singing. Forming words is next to impossible. His throat clicks and he swallows hard. 

 

“G-good,” he sighs finally but he feels so much more than that. “So good, V. _Ah_!”

 

The noise he makes is guttural and sounds like his voice crawled through fire to leave his throat as Venom delves even deeper inside of him to wrap around his prostate directly, pulsing around it again but more intense while still stretching him open with a tentacle thrusting into his hole. He clutches their shoulders to stay in place but he's floating through endless pleasure and his grip is weak as he screams himself hoarse, uncaring of how loud or wrecked he sounds as he comes.

 

A low rumbling purr and then Eddie shudders, his head falling back onto the bed and eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling. He feels surrounded and overpowered and Eddie sobs as Venom slowly keeps rocking into him, fucking him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

 

He realizes moments later that there are tears slowly running down his face and his breath hitches as Venom tenderly wipes them away while cradling him close to their body. Eddie smiles and lets his head tip back against their chest, tremors still running through him as he takes in deep breaths and finds his way slowly back to earth.

 

“I can feel you being smug over there,” he mumbles, fingers trailing through Venom in a lazy and playful manner. Venom is practically vibrating with pleasure, contentment and no small amount of pride in themselves. 

 

**_“Told you you would be well taken care of, Eddie.”_ **

 

Eddie scoffs and opens his eyes, glancing up at Venom in the dark. Venom is watching him silently and Eddie stretches a bit with a groan. He feels so good right now relaxing where they’re stretched out over the rumpled sheets. He’s tucked against Venom’s broad chest and he feels so warm and safe, fitting there like that place was made just for him. Claws are now carding through his sweat-damp hair, and another hand is rubbing up and down his back. Eddie hides a smile against Venom’s shoulder and rubs his free hand up and down their arm and they bask in the quiet. There is just the sound of Eddie’s heartbeat between them and the lingering thunder and rain just outside the bedroom window now and it’s comforting. 

 

“You’re good at this cuddling thing,” Eddie murmurs, lifting his head to kiss Venom’s jaw. 

 

**_We enjoy all the ways we can be close to you._ **

 

Eddie’s eyelids flutter as more tendrils reach around him to massage his back like Venom did earlier and he sinks further into Venom’s embrace. 

 

“I enjoy that too.”

 

Sleep is pulling at the edge of Eddie’s senses again, but his brain feels energized. He feels so wrung out but so charged at the same time. Part of him almost wants to leave their apartment and go prowl through the streets and out of town to expend energy, another part wants to just stay in bed for a bit longer. 

 

**_Are you interested in round three, Eddie?_ **

 

“Oh God,” Eddie laughs, and reaches out to shove Venom away when they come in for another kiss. “You’ve utterly ruined and owned my ass, babe. More like round four or five.”

 

More smugness bursts through their connection and something like fond amusement. Eddie shivers and his spent dick twitches despite his near exhaustion when Venom moves from massaging his back to rubbing lightly between his cheeks. There’s a gentle press, not quite going inside and Eddie moans; not sure if he wants to push into it or move away. 

 

 **_You begged for more, Eddie,_ ** Venom says, but pulls away all the same. **_You took us so well, but we can feel your discomfort. Can heal y---_ **

 

“No!” Eddie blurts, and they both freeze for a moment. “I-it’s fine. 

 

“I like feeling it. Feeling you,” he whispers, looking at Venom with hooded eyes and licking his lips when Venom moves closer. He’s always like the feeling of being fucked out and used and Venom has utterly spoiled and ruined him for anyone else ever again.

 

There’s a growl as Venom catches onto his stray thoughts and Eddie is pressed against the bed, Venom’s face nudging against his own to take his mouth in a kiss. He shudders as Venom moves to settle between his spread legs; trapping him against the mattress again. They curl all around him and Eddie shudders as Venom continues to plunder his mouth. 

 

The kiss breaks a few moments later and instead of starting again, Venom holds Eddie close. **“Maybe later. You are tired, Eddie.”**

 

He hums at that and tips his head back onto the bed again. He hovers in that state of awareness and sleep before being startled awake by clattering and the sound of the fridge opening and closing.

 

“Darling?” Eddie squints at Venom stretched out over the bed and further out the bedroom door. 

 

 **“Thirsty, Eddie. Said we’d take care of you,”** Venom replies, slipping into shorter phrases when they’re relaxed or even tired. Eddie smiles as Venom gently sits him up in bed and some tendrils open the water bottle while others pull the discarded pillows up behind him. The blankets are wrapped around them both and Eddie drinks the water greedily; sighing when the bottle is nearly empty. 

 

“You’re the best,” he declares with a crooked grin and Venom watches him quietly for a moment before squeezing him tightly. Venom settles so they’re next to Eddie and around him, some tendrils curled around his arms and wrists and lightly stroking his skin or playing with his hair. 

 

Eddie sighs, and trails his fingers over any part of Venom he can reach. They bask in each other for a few moments until Eddie turns his head to press a kiss to Venom’s shoulder. His laptop catches his attention as he looks over their shoulder at the nightstand where his laptop is charging and he quirks an eyebrow.

 

“More Netflix?”

 

The laptop is in his lap a moment later and Eddie watches Venom make quick work of the password before pulling up their queued series and, of course, clicking on ‘Property Brothers’. Again. 

 

“Can we go one night without a home improvement show, babe? Just one?” He groans at Venom’s selection and gets a pillow dumped on his face in retaliation. Eddie sputters and shoves it back at Venom who bounces it back so it nearly knocks the laptop off his lap. They tussle for a moment until Eddie is wrapped in tendrils and tucked back against Venom while the episode loads. 

 

 **“You love us no matter how many shows like this we watch, Eddie,”** Venom says and Eddie sighs and settles further into Venom until he’s comfortable again. At least the episode will help put him to sleep.

 

“I suppose I do love you anyway,” he mumbles, eyelids feeling heavier and heavier as the episode progresses. “Love ya a lot.” Venom moves in to nuzzle at him until their mouths meet in a lazy and gentle kiss. 

 

 **“We love you, and you are mine.”** Venom rumbles, tendrils wrapping around him and pulling him closer.

 

Eddie shivers. “Yours,” he sighs back against Venom’s mouth.

 

Eventually Eddie nods off and begins to snore softly and Venom watches him more than the laptop, recommitting all of him to memory before loosening their hold on Eddie and moving him so he’s lying flat on the bed. They hold him close again for a time until another episode finishes before setting the laptop gently on the floor next to the bed, pulling the covers up over him fully and sinking beneath his skin as the urge to be fully one again builds. Eddie sighs, waking for a brief moment from being re-positioned and stretches his arm out, palm facing upwards; Venom’s tendrils forming a hand to sink their fingers between his the last thing he sees before drifting off again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many reasons why it took so long but the main ones were stressing about the ending (*cough* sex scene omg), MASSIVE Writer's Block, accidentally falling headfirst into another fandom (Spideypool) and starting writing for that.  
> Thank everyone who has been here from the beginning, middle, and end of this story. I have a couple more chapters for 'Acclimating' almost done as well. If anyone has anymore ideas for prompts let me know! :D I am glad this was my first foray back into writing again, and thanks again for the support and for commenting and reading! I hope everyone enjoyed. <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed or noticed an un-betaed mistake, please let me know and leave a comment.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
